Bilingual
by MusicWisdomCourage
Summary: Annabeth Chase is flying back to Greece away from Luke Castellan. Back to her childhood friends. She hopes for a better life with her old classmates and maybe even a love with her long time childhood crush Percy Jackson. Now all she has to do is sit in the plane and wait. For full summary check my profile :) Percabeth and a few others
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first story so please don't judge. I would appreciate helpful reviews! Chapter two will be up soon, it's about percy! Thanks for your support**

**Post Script- Something you might want to know, I'm not that kind of author who promises to post every week and then misses the date and makes up an excuse. I update when I can and that might be in a day or a week, but i'll let you know if I can't update for more than two weeks. :) Enjoy**

**disclaimer- I'm not a genius like rick Riordan. Duh. All credit goes to those who deserve**

I am Annabeth Chase. I am a citizen to both Greece and the U.S, but originally born in the States . My parents and whole family originate from Greece, but due to his job my father and mom moved to the U.S. A year after moving there my mother found out she was pregnant with me. My parents were happy to be a family of three but as soon as I was born things went downhill. They started fighting and my mom said she liked Greece better anyways and left. Never have I seen her after that.

Three years later my father married again to Christine (She is also Greek) and had twins named Matthew and Bobby.

I know normally step moms are supposed to be evil but Christine is different. She was the mom that I never had. I even called her mom. She accepted me as her own child and I am glad my dad chose her and not some other woman.

Every year we leave New York to go to Greece over the summer for about four to five weeks. We usually live at dad's mom's place, it is huge. During that time we always visit family, and I go to school. I know what you're thinking- School? During summer! What's my problem!

When I was 7 I met Thalia Grace. She's one of my best friends from Greece. We were best friends at first sight and she asked if I wanted to go to school with her for a day.

Now before you yell at me for saying I talked to her, Mom and Dad thought it was very important for me to learn Greek when I was younger, and I appreciate them forcing me to do this now. I had private lessons and started speaking fluently at the age of four. I taught myself to read in both languages at 6 and writing in Greek was very simple for me at the age of 7, although I do have some grammar mistakes here and there. Which I really don't like to admit.

So back to the story. I agreed and the next day I stood in the 1st grade classroom of Goode Elementary. Goode had a link of schools. Elementary, Middle, and High school. I remember clearly how I was introduced to her friends.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Pinecone Face, who's the Blondie?" Pinecone Face? I asked myself what was up with the nicknames as I looked up straight into a pair of beautiful sea green eyes._

"_This is Annabeth Chase. She lives in the U.S!" Thalia exclaimed excitedly. She looked over to me,_

"_Annabeth, this is my kelp head of a cousin Percy." Yep. Really weird nicknames. I must have had a look on my face when Percy laughed._

" _Pinecone face here has a fear of heights. Death breath over there," he pointed to a Goth dressed boy_

" _and I climbed a tree and threw pinecones at her from above. One hit her face." He explained grinning the cutest lopsided grin I ever saw, already feeling the heat rush to my face._

" _And you eat kelp or a living!" Thalia replied embarrassed_

"_Only under every circumstance." He grinned and smiled at me walking to his desk. _

_*end of flashback*_

That same day I met all of the gang. This is them today.

The girls were-Piper Mclean, the daughter of a famous actor-Drew and Siena's half-sister. Hazel Levesque, a very talented geology expert. Reyna Avilla Ramirez Arellano, a very violent little beast. Silena Beauregard, a spiffy fashion freak with a great personality-Piper and Drew's half-sister. Drew Tanaka, a demanding fashion freak who has no emotion but hate-Piper and Siena's half-sister. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a gifted artist. And lastly Katie Gardner, a girl with a really extremely green thumb.

The guys were- Percy Jackson, my secret crush and amazing swimmer. Jason Grace, expert on our feathered friends. Frank Zhang, a cute cuddly little panda bear, that is actually really violent sometimes. Leo Valdez, a minor pyromania victimamazing with tools. Nico DiAngelo, he really thinks he sees ghosts and is Goth . Travis and Connor Stoll, twins and awesome magicians-watch your wallet. And lastly Charlie Beckendorf, also good with tools- is only called Charlie by Silena, everyone else calls him by his last name.

For years I went to school for a week every summer in Greece with everybody. Until I was 13. My Dad Decided it was too expensive and we never went again.

It's been 10 years. Now I am 23. I went to school at NYU and got an architect's degree. I earned enough money for a big apartment. I am moving though. I am now currently on a plane to Greece. Hoping for a better life than the one I used to have. With whom you ask? With Luke Castellan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to **_**cookiemonstergirl22 **_**for being my first reviewer!**

**Post Script- (And yes there will be. ;) **_** cookiemostergirl22**_** )**

**Post Post Script- 80 views for my first Chapter in less than 24 hours thx so much guys!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own, never will. Just the plot. :)**

I'm Perseus Jackson, but everybody calls me Percy. I was born in Volos, Greece to Poseidon and Sally Jackson. When I two we moved to Athens, however. My father was the owner of a big line of marine biology companies and aquariums. We lived in a mansion, and I was practically a spoiled brat.

At a young age I fell in love with water and any creatures that lived in it. I started swimming at 4 and joined my first swim team at the age of 7. Many people say I'm a talented swimmer and very fast. Although I'm not so sure since I don't participate in many tournaments.

My family is huge and we have a lot of family dinners. Almost all my closest friends are related to me. My cousins Thalia and Jason are my Uncle Zeus' kids. And Hazel is Nico's half-sister. They have the same dad, my uncle Hades.

My family has a thing for Greek mythology. That's why my name is Perseus, and my dad's is Poseidon. The funny thing is that our parents somehow knew how we would end up because everybody's jobs are related to their name. So weird, I know.

Thalia's best friend from America used to visit every year. She was so annoying but really smart. She knew everything. I was always tempted to bounce one of those pretty princess curls of hers. And her eyes, oh her eyes were beautiful. They were such a pretty gray. It made her special.

But when we turned 13 she said to us that it was her last year of visiting. And true to her word, she never came back. I remember the day she told us

_*Flashback*_

"_Guys I have something to tell you" Annabeth announced one day to us while we were at the café._

"_What's wrong wise girl?" I asked worried. Annabeth and I had nicknames for each other, due to my lack of brains and love of water she called me seaweed brain. I called her wise girl, because she was way too smart for her age. _

_Everybody looked at her surprised. Annabeth wasn't a very talkative person. And she didn't talk in front of groups. She blushed a little and smiled before continuing._

"_I wanted to thank you all for being such great and supportive friends" she started and took a deep breath._

"_But my dad has decided paying for five people to fly a round trip to Greece is too expensive to do every year." Her eyes turned a darker story gray._

"_I will miss you all a lot but hopefully we can keep contact." She smiled and looked around seeing mixed expressions between shocked, sad, sorrowful, and glad- Wait! Glad? I looked over at Drew. _

_Drew was a selfish little brat thinking of nothing but her. In fact, it was her who broke the silence._

"_Finally, she gained enough attention…" I couldn't catch the rest because she was murmuring it to herself. I was suddenly very angry at her. Annabeth was my friend and she wasn't to be treated like that._

"_What did you say Drew?" I said to her in a sickly sweet voice. I laughed to myself as she looked up in shock._

"_Oh nothing, _sweetie, _but I'm am glad you care for me so much to be the only one paying attention to me." She smiled smugly and I felt the heat rising to my face. _

_Suddenly Annabeth interrupted,_

"_I am sure Percy cares about you Drew, but can't you keep your lying disgusting trap shut for 10 seconds?" Annabeth said angrily, leaving Drew with a gaping mouth._

"_See? Your mouth is still open, but at least no sound." Annabeth smiled and turned to me. I grinned at her, grateful for helping me out._

_*End of Flashback*_

The gang had a goodbye party for her and I was hoping on leaving her on a good mark, knowing that if we meet when we get older we could be more as friends.

But being stupid me, I didn't know she had a crush on me, and when Drew kissed me at the party she walked around the corner coming to get me to dance and stood there with wide eyes. Tears started spilling as she ran out the door. I tried to explain but she didn't let me.

A few days later she left. Without me explaining, and I never saw her again.

Of course all the girls but Drew were mad, but they eventually forgave me. Until I agreed to go out with Drew. But after we broke up we mended our friendship and everything was back to normal.

I hear about how she's doing from Thalia every once in a while. Yeah, Thalia moved in with Annabeth in New York and went to study with her at NYU. But being cousins we kept in contact.

Apparently they both got their diplomas and have a lot of money from their careers so they are moving back to Greece. To be exact, Athens. The same city that I live in.

I just hope Annabeth will forgive me. She only has been broken by boys. As I heard from Thalia. She had a steady boyfriend until he cheated on her. She was completely broken. It's been one year since then and I hope she is single.

The only way to find out was to pick her up from the airport, right? At least that's what Thalia said. But that might have only been because they needed a ride. Oh well. I can't wait to see my wise girl again. And I hope she can't wait to see her seaweed brain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gods, 250+ views! I'm about to faint!**

**Hope you like chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer-I only own the plot not anything belonging to anyone else :)**

"Are we there yet?"

"Annie I'm bored"

"How much time do we have left?"

"Are you sure we packed everything?"

"Will you play a game with me?"

I dealt with this the whole plane flight to Greece. I didn't even get to finish my novel.

Hoping she would finally shut up I eventually gave her my Ipad so she had something to do. Until, once again, she interrupted me.

"Annie, do you still like kelp head?" I looked up in surprise as she asked the question. It was an unexpected call. I decided to play dumb.

"Kelp Head?" Thalia sighed.

"Percy, my cousin. He went to class with us in Greece." I put a confused look on my face insisting,

"I have no Idea what you are talking about." Thalia narrowed her eyes at me.

"Let me get this straight. I know when you are lying Annabeth. You know who I'm talking about. Why won't you just forgive him! He's just a seaweed brain after all!"

I looked at Thalia in shock at her sudden outburst.

I felt a sudden urge to look at my lap when I felt my eyes start burning.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, I didn't mean to make you cry." Thalia looked at me worriedly leaning over to give me a hug.

"You still have a crush on him after all these years. Even after Luke?"

I wiped my eyes and blew my nose taking a deep breath.

Luke was a really important person. He was a childhood friend and like a brother to me. But I thought there was more. When I confessed to him he just nodded and walked off.

A few days later he came back saying he was sorry for making me feel rejected he was just surprised but he liked me two.

We got together a day after.

Two years straight we dated. At the beginning it was new and exciting. Luke was my first boyfriend, but my second crush after all.

But as time past we grew more distant and I started thinking. I realized we were just brother and sister.

A relationship would never work with us so I went to his apartment to talk to him about it.

I had a spare key from him so I walked in to the apartment, which was in complete silence. That is - until I heard a loud lustful moan coming from his room.

I walked into the middle of a make out scene.

Luke was shirtless and his jeans were sagging so low his boxers showed. The girl only had undergarments on.

He was pressing her against the wall giving her desperate kisses and her legs were wrapped around him tightly.

At first I made no sound. But then I ran out crying. Luke came after me saying it was not what it looked like.

"NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! YOU ARE A SELFISH DESPERATE MAN WHORE! WE ARE OVER!" I yelled at him like I never had before.

The next few weeks I spent sulking and reading books. My phone had at least 50 calls from Luke and 100 texts from Thalia and some of my other friends.

But now I was o.k. and I was moving on.

I got the nerve to finally answer Thalia,

"No, It just hurts too much still. He never apologized." I looked at Thalia knowing she didn't believe me. But before she could say anything I answered her nonexistent question.

"And yes, I am telling the truth!" She cocked her head to the side and shrugged.

"But you would give him another chance, I mean as a friend, right?"

"Maybe, If he says sorry."

I stood nervously shifting my weight from one foot to another every few seconds. The girls' plane should land any minute and they would come out soon.

Worry and doubt filled my brain.

"Will Annabeth remember me?"

"Will she remember what I did?"

"Will she forgive me?"

"What if she still hates me?"

And at least a million more questions bothered the heck out of me.

"Only a few more minutes till I find out." I told myself over and over.

She's an A class girl with beautiful golden princess curls and stormy grey eyes and an amazing talent for knowledge. She has top grades and is captain of the mathletes, at least she was. She has an amazing sense of humor and is so selfless.

And what was I? I was a scrummy boy swimmer with messy hair everybody says looks like a ravens' nest. I had no talent and no amazing skills. I had bad grades and my only ability was to get slutty girls to like me without even trying to. And I am a selfish brat, according to Percy haters. One girl at school even calls me prissy.

I just hoped she would listen to me.

The loudspeakers crackled and announced that Annabeth's plane had landed and the doors were open.

I sat down and layed down my card and flowers. Now All I have to do is wait.

I fell asleep after our argument and was woken up a while later by the plane shaking.

"Annabeth, Annabeth we're landing." I heard Thalia say.

I opened my eyes and looked out the window.

The beautiful landscape was breathtaking. Old ruins where scattered here and there. Forest and greenery was everywhere. The sky was an amazing blue with spotted clouds that looked like lamb fur.

"Ma'am could you please raise your seat?" A stewardess asked while walking by. I put my seat to landing position and packed my scattered things neatly into my backpack.

After a few minutes we were walking out the plane

"Who's picking us up?" Thalia grinned

"Ummm, I'm not supposed to say" I shook my head and we went to pick up our suitcases.

Our house we were going to share was already set up and all things that were not currently with us were there.

We started walking to the exit and my heart skipped when I saw who was standing there.

Annabeth looked breathtaking.

She looked even better than she used to. Her face looked shocked to see but soon her eyebrows furrowed and she looked mad. Hella mad.

I don't know if this was a good Idea after all.

"Seaweed Brain?" I heard looking straight into those beautiful gray eyes.


End file.
